


Dreams and Confessions

by XdeadhumanX



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Developing Relationship, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Flashbacks, M/M, Maybe out of character, Mizumono Flashbacks, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XdeadhumanX/pseuds/XdeadhumanX
Summary: Will has a reoccurring dream about the night Hannibal left him with a ‘smile’. To make it stop he visits Hannibal in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, and things don’t turn out the way he expected.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Dreams and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if Will and Hannibal seem out of character, and if this isn’t very well written. I may have rushed to finish this because I have been putting it off for a while and I barely have time to write because of school. Nonetheless I hope you guys enjoy it!

_ Blood seeps from under the door. A knife pierces skin, cutting flesh open. Blood. Blood, blood, blood. On his face, his hands, saturating his shirt. It’s everywhere. The knife slices open an innocent throat as a wail of despair pierces the air. His face is close, and then it’s gone. As is everything else. Gentle hands reach out, caressing a cheek. So many tender touches. So much pain. So much blood — _

Will wakes with a gasp. Sweat soaks through his shirt and makes his hair cling to his forehead. He looks beside himself to see Molly sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by his abrupt waking. This dream has been plaguing him for months now, but this time it was worse. Will knows he won’t be able to go back to sleep so he slips out of bed and heads into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. 

He sighs when he glances at the clock on the wall  _ — _ it’s four-thirty in the morning. When the coffee is done brewing Will pours most of the liquid into a thermos, slipping on his coat and boots before he steps outside onto the porch and sits in one of the wooden chairs. 

Nearly two hours later Molly steps outside and sits down beside Will. “Will. how long have you been out here?” 

The man blinks rapidly and quickly turns his head to face his wife, her presence having surprised him. “I, uhm, I’m not sure. What time is it?”

Molly picks up the thermos off the table to take a drink, setting it back down when she realizes it’s empty. “It’s six-thirty. When did you wake up?”

Will rubs at his eyes. “Four-thirty. I came out here because I couldn’t go back to sleep. Bad dream,” he says before she can ask him.

Molly grabs onto Wills hands and stands, taking him with her. “You need to go inside. Two hours is a long time to be out here in the cold.” He doesn’t argue with her as she picks up the thermos and takes him inside. “Would you like some more coffee?”

Will nods as he heads out into the living room and to the fireplace, grabbing some wood from the pile next to it. By the time Molly comes in with two cups of coffee Will has a fire going and he’s sitting cross-legged in front of it, staring into the flames. She hands one of the cups to him and sits down beside him. 

“Would you like to talk about your dream?” Molly asks softly.

Will continues to stare at the fire. After a few moments he says, “There’s somewhere I need to go.” He gulps down his coffee, ignoring the way it scorches his throat, and stands. After placing his empty cup in the kitchen he walks into the bedroom and changes, replacing his sweat-soaked t-shirt and old plaid pants with a nice sweater and a pair of black jeans. Molly is standing in the living room with a bewildered expression on her face when Will walks back out of the bedroom.

“Where are you going? What’s wrong?” Molly questions, following Will when he walks outside to the car. 

“I’m sorry Molly, I really am. I can’t explain now, but I’ll tell you everything when I get back. I promise.” Will presses a quick kiss onto Molly’s lips before he gets into the car and starts it, driving away and leaving his wife utterly confused and worried.

By the time Will arrives at his destination it is eight-o’-clock. When he finally decides to get out of the car it’s nearly eight-twenty.

Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. A place he thought he’d never have to see again after he was released from it’s ‘care’. Once Will is inside the building he’s greeted by Frederick Chilton, an irritatingly knowing smile on the man’s face. 

“Here to see Hannibal?”, Frederick asks, even though he already knows the answer.

  
Will resists the urge to roll his eyes. “How did you know?”

Frederick’s smile widens. “I just did. You two have a sort of… shall we say connection? I’m honestly surprised you didn’t come sooner.”

“Well I’m here now. And I’d like to see him,” Will replies bluntly. 

Frederick simply nods and motions for Will to follow him as he begins to walk. Once they reach the outer doors that lead to the room with Hannibal’s cell, he turns to Will. “Don’t worry. Your conversation won’t be recorded.” Without another word he begins walking away, leaving Will alone at the doors.

Will inhales deeply, steeling his resolve before he enters the room. What he sees shocks him, as well as angers him. Of course Hannibal gets books, materials to draw, a desk, and what appears to be a faux fireplace. It’s just an all around nice room. Of course. When he finally looks at Hannibal, laying in his bed, the man is already staring at him. While there’s no expression on Hannibal’s face Will can tell he is shocked. He didn’t expect to see Will so soon, just a year after he turned himself in. 

Will walks up to the glass separating him and Hannibal as the man stands up off his bed.

“Hello Will,” Hannibal greets as he steps up to the barrier.

Will stays silent for a moment before responding. “Hello Doctor Lecter.”

Hannibal can’t help it when he smiles. Though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “What brings you here? Last I recall you told me you didn’t want to see me.”

Will sighs as he looks away from Hannibal. He thinks about that a lot, what he last said to the man. It was the exact opposite of what he truly wanted to say. “I did,” is all Will decides to say. 

Hannibal studies Will, thinking. “What made you change your mind?”

Will returns his gaze to Hannibal. He decides to finally say what’s been itching at the back of his mind. “I’ve been dreaming about that night. When you left me and Abigail. And times before that. It’s been going on for months, I… I want it to stop.” 

Hannibal tries not to show how surprised he is by that statement, but he can tell Will knows. He’s very good at seeing Hannibal, seeing past his façades  _ —  _ his person-suit. 

“What particular moments are haunting you so, Will?”

Will huffs and turns his head, running a hand through his hair. “Spare me the psychiatric talk doctor. You’re not my therapist anymore.” 

Hannibal nods. “Of course. My apologies.”

“But you know damn well what haunts me about that night. You  _ know, _ ” Will grits out, clenching his hand into a fist and placing it on the glass separating him from Hannibal. 

“Do you have a family in your life? Have you possibly talked to them about this?”, Hannibal inquires, studying Will’s reaction. 

Will’s face, which had previously begun to show signs of anger, is now void of emotion. When he looks at Hannibal, the former psychiatrist can’t exactly place what it is he sees in those steel-blue eyes of Will’s. 

But the sudden change in Will’s face tells Hannibal all he needs to know. He sniffs at the air, and that tells him more. A woman’s perfume, forest, dogs… there’s a wife and child. “Do you talk to them about this?”, he questions with a tilt of his head. 

“No,” Will mutters after moments of silence, his face still lacking emotion. 

Hannibal studies Will as the man’s eyes meet his. “Why haven’t you, Will?”

Will grits his teeth. “I thought I told you to stop the therapist talk.”

Hannibal smiles. “I’m simply asking as a concerned friend. No professional curiosity here.”

Will sighs. “I haven’t talked to them about it because… because it’s too personal. My history with you is something I’d rather not share with them.”

“I suppose that’s understandable,” Hannibal replies as he begins pacing around his cell. “I can only imagine their reactions were you to bring up my name.”

Will chuckles involuntarily. “I’d probably be kicked out, be made to stay in a hotel for a few days.” 

“Or she’d ask for a divorce,” Hannibal says bluntly as he stops pacing and looks at Will.

Any humor there was drops from Will’s face. “She wouldn’t go that far. Though you’d want that, wouldn’t you?” 

Hannibal’s lips twitch and he purses them to keep from smiling. “This isn’t about what I want. As I can tell you came here to talk about what you want. What is it you want, Will?”

_ ‘You’  _ is the first thing that pops into Will’s mind, but he bites his tongue as the word threatens to spill out. “I want to stop dreaming about you. Thinking about you. It’s not good for me. I want to leave you — leave everything, behind.”

Hannibal clasps his hands behind his back and resumes his pacing. “And you thought coming here to see me would help you achieve that?

Will sighs, exasperated. “Christ, Hannibal  _ —  _ do you want me to leave?” Normally Will wouldn’t be emotional like he has been throughout this visit, but his mind has been wearing him down. He can’t help but let everything through. 

Hannibal had stopped moving when Will said his name. The threat of Will leaving made him tense and he looks up at the man. “No. I do not want that.”

Will, with his palm against the glass, leans forward. Had a barrier not been between them, the two would be directly face to face. “Then can you stop being your usual bitchy self and just help me?”, he hisses through gritted teeth. 

Hannibal swallows thickly and nods. It goes without saying that had anyone else spoken to him this way, they’d be dinner. But Will is the exception. Always has been. “What would you like me to do, Will?”, he mutters softly.

Will rakes a hand through his curls, gripping onto the ends of them. “Just… just make it stop. All of it.”

Hannibal sighs softly. “Is there more that you’re not telling me? If I am to help you, I need to know everything.” 

Will looks into Hannibal’s eyes, and while he tries with all his might, he cannot help when tears well up in his own.  _ ‘Fuck,’  _ he thinks to himself,  _ ‘fuck, fuck,—’  _ “Fuck!”, he shouts, slamming a fist against the barrier between himself and Hannibal as tears begin to roll down his cheeks. “I can’t… I can’t do this!” The man begins pacing around the room, Hannibal watching with a painfully worried expression on his face.

“You cannot do what, Will?”

“I envy Alana her hate,” Will mutters, not answering Hannibal’s question. “I envy everyone their hatred of you. Because I cannot hate you, Hannibal. Even after all you’ve done, I cannot hate you. And it kills me.” Will stops pacing and returns his gaze to Hannibal. “ _ It kills me _ ”, he whispers, tears continuing their descent from his eyes. 

Hannibal forces himself to meet Will’s gaze. “You wish you could hate me, yet you cannot. Tell me Will, what is it that you feel for me that pains you so?” 

Will lets out a shuddering breath as he places his palm upon the glass. “ _ Love _ ”, he utters shakily after a few moments of silence. 

Hannibal could swear he feels his heart skip a beat. “Are you saying you love me?”

Will, who had looked away from Hannibal right after he spoke, nods. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.” 

Hannibal puts his hand on the barrier right where Will’s is. “I love you too, Will.”

Will blinks and a tear drops from his lashes. “You do?”, he asks softly, lifting his head and looking at Hannibal.

Hannibal nods, a soft smile on his face. 

Will grins broadly and wipes at his eyes. Neither of them say anything for a whole, they simply gaze into one another’s eyes. When Will’s phone begins to ring he sighs, reluctantly breaking eye contact with Hannibal to see who it is that’s calling. He bites his lip when he sees that it’s Molly. 

“I have to leave. My, uhm… my wife is calling. I’ve been gone for a while now.”, Will says with a glance up at Hannibal. The man nods, releasing a sigh. 

“I understand. Will you be back?”

“Of course. I’ll be here twice a week, same time as today.” Will gazes longingly at Hannibal for a few long moments before he finally turns and exits the room. 

The teacup is finally starting to come back together. 


End file.
